Seven Days in Wonderland
by Love-PRN
Summary: The inhabitants of Wonderland had all fallen in love with Elsa, but which one has her heart? [ElsaxJack] Wonderland AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary: The inhabitants of Wonderland had all fallen in love with Elsa, but which one has her heart? [ElsaxJack] Wonderland AU. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, ROTG, or Alice in Wonderland. **

**I return with another story! I love Alice in Wonderland so I decided to have my own little fun with it. Please let me know what you think, and as always reviews are encouraged :)**

* * *

_Time seemed to run endlessly, tick tock tick tock. She watched the pendulum of the grandfather clock swing back and forth slowly, her head turning slightly with its every movement. Suddenly the pendulum stopped in its track, erupting in a sequence of chimes; she counted each chime in her head. By the seventh ring, a hole had appeared beneath her feet, and she found herself falling. Her heart was racing as she began falling deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole. She closed her eyes as she felt her body make impact with the cool tiles of the floor beneath her. Opening her eyes, she looked at her surroundings; the room was completely shrouded in a cloud of smoke, and the only things visible were broken tea cups, rose petals, and playing cards scattered everywhere on the checkerboard floor; she picked up one of the cards. _

"_The Jack of hearts, what a peculiar card you have there." _

_She turned around suddenly to find where the voice was coming from, "who's there?"_

_She was met with no response but the faint laughter of the person she was trying to find. There was a noise behind her; she turned around to see a jeweled crown spinning in a circular motion until it made a complete stop. She cautiously approached it when she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around but saw no one; desperate to protect herself, she blindly grabbed for an object on the floor. _

"_Who's there?" she asked again, surprised to see that she suddenly had a sword in front of her. It began to snow lightly, making her shudder at the sudden drop in temperature. As the snow began to accumulate, she saw a pair of footprints appearing in the snow and stop abruptly in front of her. And yet she saw no one standing there. She lowered the sword and brought her hand out in front of her; she gasped when her fingers made contact with soft fabric. She felt the unseen presence's fingers gently brush against her cheek. _

_She stepped backwards and raised the sword, "Who are you, and why can't I see you?"_

"_It is because you do not wish to see me." _

"_That is ridiculous, why would I not want to see you?"_

_She could hear the sadness in the voice as it spoke, "That is a question I have been trying to answer for most of my life." _

"_What are you talking about—" she was interrupted when she felt a pair of lips brush against hers. She tried to push away only to be held tighter by strong arms. To her surprise, she began to relax her tense muscles and close her eyes; the snow had stopped falling. The sword dropped from her hand, making a loud clatter as it hit the floor. When they broke apart, her eyes opened and she faintly saw white hair and blue eyes begin to form in front of her; she inhaled sharply._

"_Can you see me?"_

_She nodded her head; she began to see the outlines of a lean, but slightly muscular figure. She watched as his sharp cheekbones began to define his face. Even though his appearance was still hazy, she could tell that he was extremely attractive. She looked up to see that it was snowing once more and when she looked back down at the stranger, she only caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared; she was now alone. It was only silent for a moment until she heard someone calling her name. Elsa…Elsa…Elsa…_

"Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa felt someone gently shaking her shoulders; she quietly groaned as she tried her best to shield the bright sunlight from her eyes, "Honestly Anna, did you have to wake me up?"

"Of course I did, or else you would have slept through dinner!"

Elsa sat up and rubbed her tired eyes; it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. It was a warm day in the month of June, and Elsa and her sister had brought out their books to read by the riverbank. Anna had left for a few minutes to go back inside the house when Elsa decided to take a quick nap. She tried her best to recall her dream, but the only thing she could remember was the smirk on the stranger's handsome face.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, did you have another dream?" Anna asked.

Elsa yawned, "Yeah I did, but I can't remember what it was about. I only see bits and pieces of it in my head."

"Mmm I see," Anna clasped her hands together. "Ah before I forget, mother told me to remind you that the Frosts are coming over for dinner later tonight, and that you are to be on your best behavior."

"Oh no," she groaned. "Are_ all _of them going to be there?"

"I thought you were rather fond of Pippa."

"That's not the one I am worried about."

"I just don't get it, you and Jack use to be best friends and then all of a sudden you have this unnatural hatred towards him. What happened between you two?"

"Yes Elsa, what happened between us?" Both girls jumped; they looked around until they saw a boy sitting in the tree branch ten feet above them. His dark blue tailcoat was blowing in the wind, and he had leaves sticking out of his unruly white hair.

"Jack, what are you doing up there!" Anna exclaimed in amazement.

"I find that being up here gives me a different perspective on things. And I thought it would be fun to climb a few trees before dinner."

"What, are we five years old again?" Elsa mumbled to herself.

"Well get down here before you hurt yourself," Anna said in a worried tone.

"Just let him do whatever he wants," Elsa said; Anna nudged her in the ribcage. Jack jumped down in front of them and brushed himself off, tucking his white dress shirt into his khaki pants. He bowed to Anna and kissed her hand. He did the same for Elsa, but lingered as he placed his lips on Elsa's knuckles; she withdrew her hand quickly from Jack's.

"Now Elsa, is that any way to treat your future husband?" Elsa cringed at hearing the word "husband."

"I didn't ask you to be my fiancée, I was forced against my will," she said, trying to emphasize each word. "Our parents arranged this entire ordeal, not me."

"Aww c'mon," he grinned, putting his arms around her shoulders. "You know you've always wanted to marry me, you even said so yourself when we were young—"

Elsa pushed him to the ground before he could complete his sentence. She felt her face grow warm, "I said no such thing."

"Okay I think it's time you lovebirds have some time apart," Anna laughed nervously; Elsa glared at her sister. "We'll see you at dinner right Jack?"

"I'll be there," he gave them a salute. "I'll be waiting with baited breath for your arrival my sweet snowflake."

"Well don't hold your breath," Elsa said in an annoyed tone. Jack chuckled and gave her a wink before heading to his house next doors.

"Honestly Elsa, why don't you give him a chance?" Anna asked once Jack was out of sight. "He's not such a bad guy!"

"Ugh, I can't even begin to list the things that I despise about him. He's lazy, he's arrogant, he's annoying, and most of all who gave him permission to call me that ridiculous nickname?"

"But you use to let him call you that all the time!"

"That was when we were sixteen years old. That was five years ago, things are different now."

"What's changed between now and then?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Elsa—"

"I said enough Anna."

"Okay," Anna lowered her head down in disappointment.

Elsa sighed, "look I just don't want to think about it, okay?"

"I understand," Anna took her sister's hand in hers. "But I still think you should be more open to this marriage. Jack really does love you, I know he does."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Jack, know what love is? Don't make me laugh."

"You are just so stubborn! Oh I think I hear father calling my name. I'll be right back; don't sleep while I'm gone!"

"I'll try not to," Elsa laughed. She watched her sister run towards their house and disappear behind the hedges. Elsa fought back a yawn and lied back down on the grass. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, right? She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_When she opened her eyes, Elsa was standing in front of a mirror looking at her own reflection. Her platinum blond hair was tied in an intricate French braid, completed with a black bow that was wrapped around her head. Her cerulean blue dress came down to her knees, her white laced apron on top of it. Her black and white stockings peaked out from underneath her dress and traveled down to her feet where she wore black flats with black bows on it. Elsa tilted her head to the side while inspecting every inch of her appearance in the mirror. _

_Suddenly, her reflection smiled at her; Elsa jumped backwards. The Elsa in the mirror pressed her fingers to her lips and winked at her. The mirror suddenly shattered, and Elsa found herself falling like she had in her other dream. Unlike like last time though, Elsa landed in a pile of snow. She shivered and brushed the snow off of her dress. _

_She was in a forest that much she could gather. She was surrounded by trees with unusually bright green leaves covered in snow. There were flowers everywhere that blossomed bright blue, orange, and pink. In the distance, Elsa could see a castle decorated with red hearts. She had never seen such a colorful place in her life, there was no possible way that Elsa was still in Arendelle. _

"_Where am I?" she wondered out loud._

"_Why the answer is simple my dear," said a voice. It was the same voice that she had heard in her other dream. "You're in Wonderland."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I will do my best with this story!**


	2. Introductions

**If you go back to the prologue, I put hints that will tell you which characters will be introduced in this chapter. Can you figure out each one? In the mean time, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Wonderland?"

"Yes my dear, Wonderland."

"I have never heard such a place, I must be dreaming again!" Elsa pinched the skin on her arm, "Ouch! Wait, why did that hurt?"

"Surely you've realized by now that Wonderland is as real as you and I."

"Well I am having a hard time believing that this is all real seeing as how I'm talking to a disembodied voice."

"Just because you cannot see me doesn't mean I am not real. Do you stop believing in the moon just because the sun comes up?"

"I suppose you are right, but I am a firm believer of the phrase seeing is believing. Would you care to show yourself?"

"As you wish my dear," the voice said; Elsa heard a rustling and looked up at the tree branch above her. There sat a man dressed in a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a dark purple vest, and black trousers with a pink ribbon tied around his neck. He gave her a smile that was eerily familiar to Elsa. His shockingly white hair and blue eyes reminded her of the figure she had seen previously in her dreams and of someone else she knew. What she found most peculiar was that he had pink cat ears and a striped purple and pink tail.

Elsa took a step back as the man jumped off of the branch and landed in front of her, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Jack?" the person in front of her cocked his head to the side. "Who is this Jack?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you're Jack Frost, my fia—neighbor," she said quickly, mentally scolding herself for almost saying fiancée. "You know who I am."

"My dear you must be mistaken," he plucked a flower from the ground and handed it to her. "If I ever met someone as beautiful as you, I would never forget our meeting for as long as I lived."

Elsa felt herself blush as she accepted the flower, "Are you sure you're not just lying and playing another trick on me Jack?"

He bowed in front of her, "I can assure you that I have never made the acquaintance of this person you call Jack. My name is Cheshire, and your name m'lady?"

"My name is Elsa," she said. "I'm sorry that I mistook you for someone else. Surely you can't be him; he doesn't have a…tail."

"What a shame that is," he chuckled. "And what brings you to Wonderland, Elsa?"

"I'm not quite sure, I remember sitting by the riverbank back home and then the next thing I knew I was falling and landed here."

He clapped his hands together, "And what a lucky day it is in Wonderland!"

"I'm not sure if I would call this lucky, Cheshire. I don't even know why I'm here or how I'm supposed to get back home!"

"Unfortunately my dear, I cannot help you with that. But I know of someone who can, just follow this path." His tail pointed to a trail that suddenly appeared behind them; the words "tea party" was written on an arrow that pointed in the direction of the path.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Elsa asked, surprised to find herself already trusting the stranger before her. "I don't know my way around here, I'll get lost!"

"If I helped you, what fun would that be?" he grinned mischievously. "Good luck Elsa, I'm sure our paths will cross again. Now run along, this is the part where you're supposed to chase a white rabbit."

He disappeared before Elsa could say another world. "So annoying, just like Jack," she muttered under her breath. "And what white rabbit is he talking about?"

As if on cue, she heard someone running behind her. "I'm late; I'm late for a very important date!"

She called out to him as he ran past her, "wait excuse me sir!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I am already late I cannot wai—" he turned his head around and stared at Elsa. "Oh! But for someone as beautiful as you, I can surely wait."

"Wait Cheshire, what are you doing back?"

"Cheshire? Oh you mean the Cheshire cat! I am not him, I am the White Rabbit. What is your name?"

Elsa frowned and crossed her arm, "I already told you my name is Elsa. How can you not be Cheshire, you look exactly like him!"

"I look nothing like him!" the rabbit said defensively; Elsa was not convinced. He had the same white hair and blue eyes that the Cheshire Cat had, but upon closer inspection Elsa noticed that he was indeed a different person. This person was dressed in a red waistcoat, sienna suit vest, periwinkle pants, and a black bowtie around his neck. He wore spectacles and held a pocket watch in his hand that was connected by a gold chain to the outside of his pants. His white rabbit ears twitched as he waited for her to respond.

"I suppose you are not him, I am sorry for that," she said slightly confused.

"That is not a problem," he said; he looked at his pocket watch. "Oh dear, I am very late!"

"Wait, please don't leave! I don't know my way around here," Elsa pleaded.

The rabbit looked at his watch again, "why don't you come with me and meet the Mad Hatter?"

"Mad Hatter? I'm not sure if I want to meet someone who is mad…" she said with a concerned tone of voice.

"Everyone's a little mad around here," he said; the White Rabbit took her hand and they both ran down the path. The scenery began to shift as Elsa and the White Rabbit headed to a small hut that appeared in front of them. Colorful lanterns hung everywhere as they stepped into the backyard. There were several white cloth tables with a variety of teapots and dishes set on them. At one of the table was the Cheshire Cat sitting with a man who looked identical to him and the White Rabbit. He wore a green top hat that matched his green bowtie, shirt, trousers, and shoes.

He turned toward the White Rabbit, "Rabbit, you are late!"

"Sorry about that Hatter, I was on my way here when I ran into Elsa! I thought I would invite her to the tea party."

"Absolutely not," he gestured towards the other empty tables. "Can't you see that we do not have any more room?"

"Hatter, you might change your mind for this guest," Cheshire mused.

"And why would I?" he huffed.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Elsa said from behind the white rabbit.

The Mad Hatter widened his eyes when he saw her, "Oh no intrusion at all! We have plenty of room for someone as beautiful as you. Cheshire, why did you say we didn't have room?"

"Sorry about that," he chuckled. "I must be losing my mind and am becoming mad as a hatter."

The Mad Hatter ignored him, "Hello, I am the Mad Hatter; please have a cup of tea!"

"Thank you," she said, taking a seat at the table. "If you don't mind me asking, does everyone in Wonderland look like you three?"

"We look nothing alike," they said simultaneously.

"But you three have the same—oh never mind," she said and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Well now that I am here, I've been told by Cheshire that you can help me understand why I'm here in Wonderland?"

"Really?" Hatter asked surprised. "Didn't he tell you that the Caterpillar has the answer to everything?"

"No he didn't," Elsa glared at Cheshire. "Did you send me on a wild goose chase?"

He gave her a wide grin, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"This is getting ridiculous," Elsa felt annoyed. "Can someone tell me where I can find this caterpillar, is he some sort of bug?"

"You take a left, a left, a right, go up and then down, turn around, and then another left," the Mad Hatter chirped; Cheshire snickered.

"Or," the White Rabbit said, pointing towards a dark forest. "If you go directly straight, you will find him."

"Aww Rabbit, you're no fun," Cheshire pouted.

"Thank you," Elsa got up from the table and started to head toward the exit.

"Will you come back for tea tomorrow?" Hatter asked. "We are celebrating our unbirthdays!"

"What is an unbirthday—oh never mind. Maybe, but I'm not making any promises."

"I will take that as a yes, we'll see you soon Elsa," Hatter waved cheerfully as she left. Elsa slowly made her way down the dark path; she looked behind her but the Mad Hatter's hut was already out of sight. Elsa took a deep breath and continued on until she was surrounded by giant polka dotted mushrooms; one particular mushroom stood out. On it was a white haired man wearing a blue six button double breasted tailcoat and trousers with a dark grey vest on top of his matching blue tie and collared shirt. He pushed back his black rimmed glasses with one hand as he flipped a page of the book he was reading.

Elsa approached him, "Excuse me but can you tell me where I can find a caterpillar?"

"You are talking to him," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Oh hello there, my name is—"

"Elsa. I know who you are and everything there is to know about you," he interrupted. The Caterpillar looked up from his book, "All though I must admit, you are more beautiful than what I imagined you to look like."

"Wait what? How do you know so much about me?"

"I've known you for most of your life."

"How is that possible? I just met you."

"Don't you see?"

"See what—" Elsa was interrupted by some rustling. Both she and Caterpillar turned to see a man emerging from behind a mushroom with a sword in his hands. He had the same white hair and blue eyes that Elsa had seen in everyone she had met so far in Wonderland. His black armor blended in with the darkness that surrounded them, and the only thing that Elsa could see clearly was the red heart crest on his chest that matched his red cape.

"Why isn't it the Knave of Hearts," the Caterpillar said. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Caterpillar, I have been sent by the king to ask you if you knew anything about a stranger entering Wonderland."

"You've come to the right place, here she is," he gestured towards Elsa.

"Hi," Elsa said nervously, looking at his sword. "Are you going to hurt me?"

The Knave of Hearts put his sword away immediately and knelt in front of Elsa, "I can never hurt someone as beautiful as you. I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners? I am the Knave of Hearts."

"My name is Elsa," he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Knave, aren't you forgetting why you came here in the first place?" the Caterpillar smirked.

"What?" he asked confused. The Knave suddenly remembered that he was still holding Elsa's hand and let go of it quickly, "Oh yes that's right, the King of Hearts would like to meet you."

"Wait why would he want to meet me, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no," he laughed. "The king likes to know everyone in Wonderland; he is a very kind man."

"You should meet his majesty," the Caterpillar said, pushing his glasses up.

"But I still need to talk to you about why I'm here."

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again," he gave her a smile before looking back down to read his book.

"But…all right then," Elsa turned to the Knave of Hearts. "Let's go."

They walked down a trail, leaving Caterpillar behind to read his book. They walked in silence until they reached the end of the forest. Sunlight welcomed them as they stood in front of the castle that Elsa had seen when she first landed.

"You must be very special."

"Pardon me?" Elsa asked.

"I've never seen the Caterpillar give anyone a smile before," Knave said. "Let's go inside, the king will be waiting in his throne room."

"Elsa!" both turned around and saw the White Rabbit running towards them. "Knave you brought Elsa with you!"

"His majesty wanted to meet her," all three entered the castle and walked down the hallway; everything was decorated with more hearts than Elsa could count.

"Well who wouldn't," the White Rabbit beamed. "Elsa, will you come play with me later?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say no, but there was something about his childlike innocence that made her not want to deny his request, "Of course we can."

"Yay!" he said excitingly. "Oh shoot, I am late again! We'll talk later Elsa, bye!"

He ran off leaving both the Knave of Hearts and Elsa standing outside of a huge wooden door. Knave pushed it open to reveal a beautifully decorated room with stained glass windows of hearts that overlooked all of Wonderland. The floor had a checkerboard pattern and on top of it was a red carpet that led to a golden throne at the center of the room. Not to Elsa's surprise was yet another white haired, blue-eyed man in a white suit with red epaulettes; he had a gold crown on top of his head and held a wooden staff in his hand.

"Your majesty," the Knave bowed. "May I present to you Elsa of…?"

"Arendelle," Elsa curtsied.

"Elsa," the King of Hearts said slowly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful person, it is a name that is fitted for a queen! Are you the ruler of your country?"

"Oh no I am not, I can hardly imagine myself being a queen," she laughed.

"Royalty or not, I would like to welcome you to the country of Wonderland," the King smiled. "Tell me, have you traveled far?"

"I'm not exactly sure; I sort of stumbled upon Wonderland. I'm not even sure how I can get back home."

"Then I must insist you stay here in my palace during the mean time!"

"Oh no I couldn't impose—"

"Nonsense, you are more than welcome to stay here! Knave, please show Elsa of Arendelle to the finest guest rooms in the west hall."

"Of course your majesty," he bowed before guiding Elsa out of the throne room. The King waved at the pair before the door closed behind them. The Knave of Hearts led her through another hallway until they stopped in front of another room. Elsa stepped inside; it reminded her of her bedroom back home in Arendelle.

"I hope you enjoy your time in Wonderland," Knave smiled before leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

Elsa burrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she walked to the balcony; she had never felt more confused in her life. So far, everyone she had met looked exactly the same, and to make it worse they all looked like Jack. Elsa scrunched her nose as she thought of Jack. As much as he annoyed her, she slightly missed him and her family in Arendelle. She watched the sun start to set; in the distance she could see the Mad Hatter's backyard and the dark forest where she had met Caterpillar. Suddenly feeling tired, Elsa made her way back to the red canopy bed. Forgetting that she still was still holding onto the flower Cheshire gave her, Elsa set it on the dresser beside her. Tomorrow, Elsa thought to herself, she would find out why she was here in Wonderland.

"Wonderland," she mumbled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**You guys have no idea how many times I accidentally wrote Alice instead of Elsa heehee. In case you didn't catch on, all the characters in this fanfic look like Jack. Just out of curiosity, out of the six which one is your favorite? :)**


	3. Arc I: The White Rabbit I

**All right guys, bear with me. This story will be full of flashbacks so i'm saying this ahead of time so that it doesn't confuse anyone! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

_They met when they were five years old._

_Elsa was absentmindedly staring off into the distance as she rocked back and forth on her swing set nearby the riverbank. Anna, who was three years younger, was too young to go outside with Elsa, leaving her to play all by herself. She sighed and lowered her head dejectedly. All Elsa wanted was someone to play with; this morning she had heard that a new family was moving in next door. The idea of having a new friend excited Elsa. Her family mentioned that the new family had a child her age, maybe it's a girl that she could play with!_

_Unconsciously, Elsa began to swing her legs back and forth causing the swing to pick up speed. Before she knew it, Elsa fell forward into the grass. She yelped and grabbed her knee in pain; a thin red line of blood began to roll down her leg. Tears began to spill from her eyes when she saw a white haired boy around her age standing in front of her._

_"You got red stuff coming out of your leg!" He said pointing to Elsa's scratch._

_"I fell off my swing," she hiccuped; at the mention of her falling, Elsa began to cry more._

_"Oh no...don't cry!" the little boy said, his blue eyes pleading for her to stop. "Wait right here."_

_She nodded her head as he ran off. He returned a few minutes later holding a first aid kit; Elsa watched him take out some bandages and wipes. He began to wipe off some blood from her knee, making Elsa to wince. He stopped and looked at her, afraid he was causing her more pain. She motioned for him to go on and he resumed cleaning her up._

_"All done!" he said cheerfully when he placed the bandage on Elsa's knee. "Good thing my mommy taught me how to fix boo-boos."_

_"T-thanks! I'm Elsa by the way," she said shyly._

_"I'm Jack, I just moved over there!" he said pointing to the house adjacent to Elsa's._

_"That's my house over there! But I thought my mommy and daddy said there was a girl that I could play with moving in next door."_

_"Do I look like a girl?" he pouted; Elsa giggled at how cute he was. "I have a sister, but she's a baby. Guess that means you have to play with me!"_

_"You want to play with me?"_

_"Yeah! You're going to be my new best friend, Elsa. Do you want to come over to my house? My mommy is making cookies!"_

_"Okay," Elsa said excitingly, getting up from the ground. She wobbled slightly as she stepped forward on her injured leg and fell down on the ground again._

_"Want me to carry you?" Jack offered._

_"You can't carry me, you're too little!"_

_"I am not," he said giving her another pout. "Hop on my back."_

_"I'm going to crush you, Jack."_

_"No you won't."_

_"Yes I will."_

_"No you won't!" He bent down to allow Elsa to climb on his back; she hesitated for a moment and got on. Jack was able to take a few steps before collapsing on the ground._

_"I told you that you're too little!"_

_"I'm not too little, you're just too big," he stuck his tongue out at her._

_"I am not!" Elsa said angrily, crossing her arms in front of her._

_"All right, all right you're not. Sit right here, I'll bring the cookies to you!" he rushed off again in the direction of his house. Elsa smiled as she saw him turn a corner a few minutes later with a handful of cookies in his hands and one already in his mouth._

_"Here you go," he held up all the cookies in his hands; she took one and started nibbling on it. "Hey Elsa, have you ever climbed a tree?"_

_She shook her head, "Uh-huh, have you?"_

_"Yeah, I love climbing trees!" he pointed to the one near them. "I'm going to climb this one."_

_"But you can hurt yourself, or die!"_

_"I'm a big boy, I can do anything," he said proudly, giving her a toothy grin. He got up, ate another cookie, and started to climb the tree. Elsa gasped and covered her eyes as Jack struggled to reach one of the lower tree branches. Peaking from behind her fingers, Elsa saw that Jack had made it safely and was sitting triumphantly on the branch._

_"Elsa you should come up, I can see the whole world from here!"_

_"I-I can't," she looked down at her lap._

_"Why? Are you scared?" Elsa bit her lip and nodded sadly. Jack climbed back down and sat next to Elsa. "I'm sorry."_

_Elsa looked at him surprised, "why are you sorry?"_

_"I made you sad, and I don't like it when you're sad."_

_"I'm not sad!" Elsa said quickly, not wanting Jack to feel bad._

_"You're not?"_

_"How can I be sad? I have some cookies and a new best friend! I'm a pretty happy girl right now."_

_"Oh okay then!" he said cheerfully._

_Elsa was about to say something when she heard her mother calling her name in the distance. She turned to Jack with a sad look on her face, "Uh-oh, I think I have to go."_

_"Already?" Jack's eyes widened giving her the most adorable puppy dog look she had ever seen in her life. "Can we play together tomorrow?"_

_"Sure!" Elsa smiled, happy to hear that Jack wanted to play with her again._

_"Pinky promise?" he held out his pinky._

_She hooked her pinky with his, "pinky promise!"_

* * *

Elsa was sitting on a swing in the garden of the castle of hearts; the swing set reminded her of the one she use to have sixteen years ago. The corners of her lips twitched upwards at she recalled the sudden memory of how she met Jack. It had been a long time since their first encounter, but Elsa could still remember how happy she felt the moment Jack had helped bandaged her after her fall. She touched her knee unconsciously and smiled to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" the White Rabbit asked her.

"Oh it's nothing...nothing important."

* * *

**Awww who doesn't love little Jack? If you're still confused by the end of this chapter, the next one will help show the set up I have going on for this story. Until then, please review!**


End file.
